The Fremennik Isles
Details Walkthrough Area Overview The Fremennik Isles is a collection of islands iterconnected by bridges. The map below shows the islands and their interconnections. There are two major villages on the islands: Neitiznot and Jatizso. The teleport locations show the landing docks that can be reached from the most northern dock in Relekka using the appropriate ferry operator. The numbers on the map represent the following locations relevant during the quest: # The court of King Gjuki Sorvott IV # The court of King Mawnis Burowgar # A bridge that needs repairs # Another bridge that needs repairs # Entrance to the Troll Cave for the final battle. At any time during the quest it is possible to travel around all islands, although the northern isles host significant numbers of hard hitting Trolls. Crossing the bridges before their repair may result in falling down into the water. King Gjuki Sorvott IV *Talk to Mord Gunnars at the most northern dock in Relekka to be taken to Jatiszo. *Talk to the King, but the cat will intervene. The king asks you to get the cat a raw tuna. *Give the tuna to the king's cat, and talk to the king. *Give the king 6 mithril ore. You are rewarded with some coins. *Take jester clothes from the chest behind the king's throne. *Consider buying 8 ropes in the general store north east of King Sorvott's court before taking the boat back to Rellekka. From Relekka travel to Neitiznot using the ferry operated by Mord's wife Maria who stands next to him. King Mawnis Burowgar *Talk to Slug Hemligssen, behind the bank. He'll give the assignment to listen in only wearing the jester outfit. *Talk to Mawnis Burowgar while wearing the jester costume and entertain him - do everything he says using the jester control panel shown in the picture. Keep an eye on the guards exchange: :When do we assault the caves? :In two days : Good. How many recruits are ready? :Seventeen so far. : More shields are completed by noon. :And the armour? : I will finish the armour by tomorrow. :And the two bridges we need repaired. : I will fix them as soon as I can. *Back to Slug, and answer his questions. They will be about what the guards talked about. The answers to the three questions: in 2 days, 17 militia, 2 bridges *Back to the king, without the jester costume this time. Bridge Repairs *Give the king 8 rope and receive them back with 1000 coins. When missing ropes, go kill some Yaks and take the Yak hair drop to the spinning wheel in the village to obtain a rope. *Go and cut 8 arctic pine tree logs, and split them in the stump in the middle of the vilage. *Tell the king and receive anothere 1500 coins. *Get a knife from bank and repair the bridges (right click) to the north. Be warned; you may be attacked by high-level, hard-hitting trolls. It is best to repair a bridge, then go back across it and repair the other bridge from the same side rather than repairing the bridge from the opposite side, as it means you will not have to run past the trolls. Some can use Ranged. *Go back to talk to the King (Mawnis Burowgar) again, he'll pay another 1500 coins for repairing the bridges. Now the request is to investigate the troll caves. But first you need to make sure that the other king does not take the raid on the trolls in the wrong way. Tax Collector * Use boat to go back to Relekka and use Mord's ferry service to return to King Sorvott on Jatizso. * King Gjuki Sorvott IV requires a tax collector for his new window tax which needs to pay for the expenses of the army. * Visit the shopkeepers at the armourer's hut (8000 coins), weaponsmith hut (6000 coins), earning hall (5000 coins) and the fish shop (5000 coins). After entering the appropriate amount, there are two options: # Pay up! the tax payer carries the taxation # Go soft and get the opportunity to pay someone's taxes for them. This provides the capability to trade in black market yak goods after the quest. * Go back to king Sorvott, who now requires a tax collector for the newly invented "facial hair tax". Find Urda Stein (no beard, no tax), Hring Hring (ore trader, tax payer), Skuli Myrka (weapon trader, tax payer), Vanligga Gastfrihet (food hall, no beard), Flosi Dalksson (raw fish seller, pays tax) and Keepa Kettilon (cook, has a moustache, pays tax). The tax bag now contains 29000 coins. The same taxpayer options apply as in the previous tax collection round. * Return to the King. The taxes are finally enough. Now the King requires more spying assistance. So, its time to return to Slug the spymaster in Neitiznot. If you dont have a bronze nail in your bank, buy 1 copper and 1 tin ore from Hring Hring to make a bronze bar at the Clay forge in Neitiznot. When returning to Jatizso later in quest, use the anvil to make some bronze nails. The Jester Part 2 * return to Slug once more, only to get an assignment as jester again (sigh). * A rough capture of the guards exchange: # What do you think of the new Burgher's Champion? # He seems honourable and couragious to me. # What about their collaboration with King Sovott? # Well, I trust Mord Gunnars and he works for the King # And the Champion was helping you to repair the bridges # Well yes. So are your militia ready? # I have them anchored near Etceterania. # Then I shall sail our potions to them tonight # So are we ready to sail at dawn? # Absolutely, long live Burgher Burowgar # And may the Troll general be short lived * Now return to Slug and bring out a report. The answers are: near Etcetera, some potions, I have been helping. Slug is pleased with the answers and pays another 2500 coins. * Slug suggest to visit King Sorvott and give and update on the spying progress. Before getting out of the Jester clothes and set sail to the other island again, please make sure to make a bronze bar in the Clay forge north east of the bank. Traditional Fremennik Rites * King Sorvott gets an update that he is not prepared for, but he wont listen to sound advice. * Get a decree that you need to deliver to King Burowgar. * Hop islands again to talk to King Burowgar, who is obviously disappointed in learning the decree from King Sorvott. As leader of his troops, go through the ancient Netiznot warrior rites. * First make a yak hide armour. Get three Yak hides and have them tanned by Thakkrad for a fee of 5 coins per hide. Take needle and thread from bank and craft the tanned yak hides into yak-hide chaps (1 hide, high alch value 300 coins) and into a yak-hide body (2 hides, high alch value 300 coins). Each hide gives 32 crafting experience. * Talk to King Burowgar again to learn how to make a large Fremennik round shield. * Making the shield which requires one artic log, one bronze nail and a rope. Make the shield east of bank. Make sure to have a hammer in the inventory. Making a shield gives (unknown) crafting experience. The shield high alch value is 300 coins. * Return to King Burowgar one more time to get the assignment to kill the Troll King and deliver his head. The Troll King * Use the yak armour to fight the trolls and troll king, it helps a lot. * When using melee also bring a super set, prayer potions and good food. There are reports of people dying in the Ice Troll Cave. Taking a Ring of Life should be considered as well as an emergency teleport (e.g. Ectophial, Elf teleport crystal or any Magic tablet) * Go to the eastern part of the most northern isle. As you get closer to the dungeon, the number of hard hitting Trolls keeps increasing. Use prayer protection (ranged and melee) to reduce the amount of damage you take. The Trolls have melee and range attacks. Running helps to reduce the damage from melee Trolls. Try to save run energy for the final part of the journey to the Troll cave. * After entering the east cave entrance, a cut scene follows. The men from King Burowgar will help with killing 10 trolls before the Champion can cross the bridge to assault the King Troll. The Trolls are in a multi-combat area with range and melee Trolls teaming up to inflict a lot of damage. Unfortunately, the King's men are not much of a help. * A useful strategy is to head straight to the south bridge, where only Trolls with melee attacks will attack in a nice serial file (the spot is just out of reach for the raner Trolls). With melee protection, kill the 10 trolls required to cross the bridge. A message in the screen will appear stating that the bridge to the Troll King can be used. * When crossing the bridge, a short cut scene appears and the Troll King will have the benefit of the first strike, so turn on range protect prayer before crossing bridge and top up prayer if needed. * The Troll King has a combat level of 122 and uses a powerful mix of attacks (melee, range, magic and teleport). It seems likely that a distance attack is more effective than a melee style of attack. The King does not seem to move around, so ranging/maging the King Troll would be a possible strategy, although some players report that the King Troll is very difficult to hit with those attack styles. A distant melee attack using salamanders with the appropriate herb tar as ammunition and using the scorch attack style, could be an alternative to melee. Wearing yak hide armour and using the Fremennik shield while meleeing with protect from magic will decrease his damage significantly. * After killing the Troll King, decapitate the head from the body. (You do not need any particular weapon/knife for this step, you just pull it off). * Teleport away, bank and return to Neitisnot to talk to King Burowgar. He will give his Helm of Neitiznot in return for the Troll King head. After taking two choices for a 10,000 experience reward to any one of attack, strength, defence of hitpoints the quest is complete. Rewards image:Isles_Reward.PNG * 1 Quest point * 5000 Construction experience * 5000 Crafting experience * 10000 Woodcutting experience * two times 10000 combat experience (choose between strength, attack, defence or hitpoints) * A Fremennik royal helm * Access to new tree (Artic Pine) * Access to a runite vein * Around 20000 coins in assorted rewards during quest * The banks in Neitiznot and Jatizso are close to water, range, furnace, fishing spots, mining ores; a spinning wheel is also nearby. *The new Helm of Neitiznot is the equivalent of a Berserker helm with a +3 prayer bonus, slightly better mage defence, and no negative bonuses. *The jester outfit is obtainable only during the quest. If lost after the quest, a player cannot obtain another one. Trivia *The window tax may sound somewhat ridiculous, but it is the origian of the real-life phrase "daylight robbery"; people claimed that to tax windows would be equivalent to stealing daylight from people's homes. *Neitiznot is a German/English mixture for "No it's not" *Jatizso is German/English mixture for "Yes it is" *The choice of password to give to Slug, Colorless green ideas sleep furiously, is a reference to that sentence devised by linguist Noam Chomsky. Category:Quests Category:Fremennik